Holiday?
by AoKaga10
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATED! Malam sebelum liburan, Sang hero biru, hero merah, veteran dan maling shota memutuskan untuk bermain Uno. Apa yang terjadi? Warning Inside. FliqpyXSplendid! Maaf lama updatenya T.T


**Chapter 3: Malam sebelumnya**

Zee: Halo Minna~ *blinkblink* apakah kalian masih ingat sama saya? .

Splendont: Anda siapa? *watados*

Lifty: *kasihan* .. maaf mbak nggak punya uang kecil

Fliqpy: *bawa piso* itu hewan kurban pesenan gue kan? *nunjuk zee*

Splendid: Idul Adha udah lewat oi

Zee: ampun T_T *sujudsujud* biarkan saya menyampaikan sepatah kata untuk readers

Mohon maaf kalo updatenya lama (banget) saya lupa emailnya. Terimakasih buat temen FB yang bikin saya semangat buat ngelanjutin fic aneh bin ajaib ini, terimakasih buat para readers yang sudah ngereview, dan semoga para readers tidak kecewa dan tetap setia menunggu 1 tahun lagi untuk chapter berikutnya *ditimpuk*

oke, selamat membaca!

**Happy Tree Friends (Humanized)**

Declaimer: HTF milik Mondo Media, desain charanya diambil dari Zerochan.

Warning: YAOI, GJ, OOC, Typo(s), alur lompat lompat, humor garing. FliqpyxSplendid!

Gak suka Yaoi, silahkan tekan tombol back :3

**Holiday?**

Chapter 3

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAN?" Teriak Splendont dan Lifty bebarengan sambil terus mengamati kejadian langka didepan mata mereka.

"E-eh?" Splendid menoleh dengan muka memerah "F-Flip, gimana nih.."

Diluar dugaan, Flippy menendang perut Splendid sehingga sang Hero biru salto ke belakang gaya Tsubasa Ozora dengan slow motion tak lupa dengan kolor lope lopenya yang berkibar indah diangkasa(?), lalu Flippy bangkit dan membetulkan pakaiannya

"KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!" bentak Flippy horror bonus hujan lokal kearah duo stalker yang masih cengo dengan berbagai pikiran di kepala mereka, Flippy pun mulai menghirup udara, menjelaskan

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Jangan masuk, gue mau ganti baju dulu " Flippy ngelirik sinis Splendid yang dari tadi ngikutin dibelakangnya

"Ayo ganti sama sa-"

*PLAK!*

Muka Splendid ditabok dengan romantisnya oleh Flippy, sebelum Sang Veteran masuk kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Kemudian Sang hero biru berdiri dengan unyunya didepan pintu

"Eh Flip" Splendid meratapi mukanya sambil mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Hn?" sahut Flippy cuek dari balik pintu

Hening

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit... Splendid menguap

4 menit... Splendid ngeliat jam

5 menit...

6 menit...

7 menit...

Saking banyaknya menit authornya sampe males ngetik.

"Udah selesai?" tanya Splendid

"Tinggal pake baju" jawab Flippy sambil mendengus. Seketika itu juga wajah Splendid memanas gara gara mbayangin Flippy topless. Tanpa sadar Splendid langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar Flippy.

"WOI!" Flippy yang kaget sontak mengambil jaket army-nya dan melempar ke muka Splendid, tapi dengan mudahnya Splendid menghindar. Sang Hero melihat Flippy dari bawah ke atas. Boxer hijau gelap setengah terbuka, kaos hitam tanpa lengan. Sedikit kecewa, namun wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Apaan sih " Flippy risih gara gara diliatin Splendid

"..."

"Splen?"

"Eh?"

Splendid tersadar dari lamunan bejatnya, "Slow aja bro, gue juga cowok" balas Splendid enteng, nggak inget kalo tadi sampe nafsu begitu (Author digampar Splendid)

'Kalo elu sih Abnormal' batin Flippy misuh misuh dalem hati

Hening

"Kalo gitu.. Gue pinjem baju elu ya" Splendid Membuka baju dan celana birunya, juga kaos merahnya. Menyisakan boxer motif lope lope legendarisnya, lalu membuka lemari pakaian Flippy.

"TUNGG-"

JEGREG!

Sepertinya readers bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Pintu lemari pakaian Flippy udah copot dari engselnya karena Splendid kekencengan bukanya. Perempatan jalan muncul di kepala Flippy

Benar benar Hero yang tidak berperi-kepintuan

Hening. Lagi.

"...ITU HERO POWER!" teriak Splendid diiringi pose hero kebanggaannya

"'HERO POWER MATAMU!"

Rentetan daftar hewan di Ragunan pun muncul dari mulut Flippy satu per satu

"Gue beliin piso dapur baru yang kinclong sebagai ganti rugi deh" ucap Splendid polos sambil mendekat kearah Flippy

"SPLENDID! AKU GAK MAU! GANTI PINTUNYA! SEKARANG JUGA!" Flippy ngos-ngosan sambil meratapi pintu lemarinya yang sudah bergelar almarhum. Flippy mengepalkan tangannya dan mendekat ke arah Splendid.

Ronde 1 Dimulai

" I-iya, iya. Kuganti kok. Sori." Splendid balas mendekat untuk menenangkan Flippy yang mukanya udah merah kuning ijo

Tanpa sadar author unyu yang sedang makan pisang membuang kulitnya sembarangan sehingga Splendid terpeleset dan..

"UWAAAA!"

BRUGH

Badan Splendid yang lebih besar menimpa Flippy sebelum Flippy sempat mengeluarkan bogem-nya. Wajah Splendid yang terbenam di dada Flippy sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan kaget.

Mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa posisi mereka berdua saat ini sangat sangat (tidak) elit.

Ceklek

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Hening

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Jadi Begitu" Splendont facepalm

"Jangan. Lupa. Ganti. Rugi. Pintu. Gue" Flippy ngedeathglare Splendid dan Splendont sambil nunjuk nunjuk pintu

"Tuh kan, adik kakak sama idiotnya" Lifty mendengus kesal, nggak sadar kalo lagi diplototin dua Hero itu.

"Udah, mending sekarang kita pulang, kita harus nyiapin barang buat besok, sori ngerepotin Flip" Splendont ngeles sambil nyeret Splendid yang masih setengah telanjang itu.

"Kak, Gue nginep disini" jawab Splendid enteng

Splendont mengheningkan cipta

"Hah?"

"Gue nginep disini pe'a" ulang Splendid

"Gue juga deh, males pulang kerumah" Lifty ikutan nyeplos

"KAGAK!" Sang tuan rumah udah nyiapin beberapa piso disela sela jarinya. Piso dapur, piso selai roti juga piso jagal sapi tersedia ditangannya siap melesat

Demi Handy ikut lomba angkat besi, Flippy pengen banget ngegorok temen sekelasnya yang (sama sama) nggak waras itu

"Habis gue males sama kakak gue, masa tadi disekolah gue dikacangin" Lifty malah curcol

"Alah, modus luh. Paling lu mau nyolong lagi disini iya kan?" sindir Splendid

"Nggak kok, serius. paling minggu depan nyolongnya" Lifty keceplosan. Mereka semua sepakat untuk menabok Lifty. Flippy udah membidik Lifty dan ancang ancang lempar piso "B-bercanda kok" lanjut Lifty sambil nelen ludah

"Yaudin, kalo gitu gue nginep juga" Splendont menyimpulkan

Ada background kastil tua kesambar petir dibelakang Flippy

"Splendid sama Lifty boleh, masa gue kagak" Splendont menggembungkan pipinya sebal

"SIAPA BILANG MEREKA BOLEH NGIN-"

"Flip..." Splendid dan Lifty mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka : Kitten Eyes Meong Yes Jutsu. Bikin Flippy mendadak mules sekaligus nggak tega.

"Cih, Tapi INGET! Ini yang terakhir gue nurutin kalian, jangan ngerusak barang apapun LAGI disini"

"YEEEEEEEII"  
Splendid terharu sambil -sujud sungkem- dihadapan Flippy layaknya orang yang abis menangin undian toyota alpard terbaru

'Nggak bakal rusak kok, paling cuma hilang' batin Lifty yang otaknya lebih cling dari kaca jendela di rumah Petunia (bulus) sambil tersenyum laknat

"Kalo gitu gue pulang dulu nyiapin barang barang, ntar gue balik" Splendont pamit

"Yo'i, gue juga" sambung Lifty

Flippy hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata hijaunya pasrah. Matanya tertuju kearah Splendidiot yang lagi nyengir bego kearahnya

"Kita berdua lagi Fli-"

Swallow terbang mendarat dengan elegan di muka Splendid

"PAKE BAJU SANA!"

**Malam harinya**

Hujan malam ini deras sekali. Anginnya kencang. Petir-petir membabi buta. Malam yang tidak menyenangkan.

Yah. Disinilah mereka berempat. Kamar Flippy. Duduk manis mengelilingi sebongkah kartu Uno.

"Gak sabar nih buat besok" ujar Splendont sambil mengocok kartu lalu membagikannya

"Villanya Lammy gimana ya kira kira" timpal Splendid sambil menerima kartu

"Entah" Lifty mengangkat bahunya

"..." Flippy hanya mendengarkan sambil menerima kartu

"AHA!" Teriakan Splendont membuat mereka bertiga terlonjak kaget. Dia segera mengeluarkan kartu +2 kuning dan melirik sinis kearah Lifty sambil tersenyum miring

"Alay lu. Kirain apaan" Lifty segera mengeluarkan kartu +4 dan menoleh kearah Flippy yang sedang tertunduk

Flippy tidak merespon

"Flip? giliranmu" ujar Lifty sambil menyenggol bahu Flippy

"MATI LU SPLENDID!" Teriakan Flippy cetar membahana bersama suara geluduk sambil mengeluarkan 4 kartu +2 warna warni secara tiba tiba. Splendid disebelahnya kaget setengah mampus. Lifty dan Splendont pun bahunya sempat bergidik. "UNO!" Flippy menyerigai lebar. Warna bola mata itu! Fliqpy ternyata sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Eh, Fliqpy? Lama tak jumpa, apa kabar?" Splendid menepuk bahu Fliqpy dengan idiotnya. yang punya bahu cuma ngelirik sinis.

"Sejak kapan? Kok bisa?" tanya Lifty cengo.

"Tuh ada darah di meja makan, gue ambil alih deh. Flippy capek ngelayanin kalian" Fliqpy menjawab dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk kearah meja makan, semuanya memperhatikan.

"Itu bukan darah Fliq, itu cuma saos tomat" balas Splendont memicingkan matanya, memastikan.

"Masa bodo, yang penting gue bisa keluar dan main Uno"

Lifty Facepalm.

"GUE KAGAK TERIMA! BALIKIN FLIPPY! SEENAK JIDAT LU MUNCUL! ASAL LU TAU AJA LU SAMA FLIPPY LEBIH UNYU FLI-" Fliqpy mengeluarkan bogem mentahnya ke muka Sang Hero dan langsung menindih perut Splendid yang sedang terkapar.

"Hoo.. Kau sudah berani membentak SEME-mu ini rupanya" bola mata emasnya menyala. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari kantongnya dan mulai menggoreskannya ke pipi Splendid perlahan. Setitik darah mulai keluar dan Fliqpy menjilatnya sambil menyerigai.

Lifty melihatnya dengan ngeri. Menurutnya, adegan ini lebih mengerikan dari kakaknya yang udah tobat nyolong, lebih mengerikan dari Discobear lagi dangdutan, dan bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Splendid yang mendapat nilai sempurna di ujiannya

Splendont justru kebalikannya. Telinganya menegang. Fliqpy tadi bilang apa? SEME? SEME-MU? Pikiran tentang SEME dan UKE masih menari merasuki pikirannya. apalagi melihat posisi mereka yang oh-so-gay.

Splendid? jangan tanya, dia sudah teriak histeris dari tadi

"TO-"

"TOLOOOOOOOOOONGGG! GUE MAU DIRAEP!"

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Fliqpy sambil menoleh kearah duo sejoli yang melihatnya dari tadi, ia merasa terganggu. Nadanya terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Seme itu-" Splendont segera membungkan mulut Lifty dengan wadah kartu Uno.

"Ti-Tidak ada! Ayo Lif, sebaiknya kita segera tidur, ini sudah larut" Splendont menarik Lifty dan langsung ngibrit keluar kamar

Blam

**-Kamar sebelah-**

"Hahh..." Splendont menghembuskan nafas lega mirip orang yang abis boker *dilaser*

"Mppfftt! Pueh! Kenapa sih?" Tanya Lifty sambil memuntahkan wadah kartu Uno itu dari mulutnya. Alisnya naik sebelah

"Lu nggak sadar tadisi Ijo-Psiko itu bilang apa!?" Jawab Splendont kesal

"Seme."

Hening sejenak.

"Seme itu..." Raut muka Lifty berubah menjadi serius, Splendont memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Setetes bulir keringan membasahi pipi Lifty

"Seme itu apa?"

GUBRAK

"Kau tau apa itu Yaoi?" Tanya Splendont. Lifty menggeleng cepat

"Apa itu? Jenis makanan?"

Splendont menghela nafas, mengabaikan jawaban Sang Kleptomaniak. Sang Hero Merah bersandar di tepi tempat tidur sambil meneguk segelas milkshake coklat yang tadi dibelinya "Kau sudah pernah dicium Splendid kan? bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya kemudian, lalu meneguknya lagi

Lifty yang tadinya sempat melupakan kejadian itu teringat lagi.  
"Oh, tadi pagi itu." Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Biasa aja, udah sering dicium sih"

BRUUSH!  
Splendont memuntahkan milkshakenya dengan tidak elit. Sempat batuk beberapa kali karena tersedak

"Sama siapa?" Tanyanya lagi

"Kakakku. Katanya ciuman kakak adik itu wajar karena kami saling menyayangi"

"Lu pernah diapa-apain sama Shifty?" Splendont memastikan. Lifty memiringkan kepalanya

"Diapa-apain gimana?" Tanyanya bingung

Splendont baru menyadari kalau hati pria bertopeng hijau gelap yang berwajah shota tingkat kabupaten didepannya ini masih terlalu polos. Mungkin diotaknya hanya ada uang dan uang.

"Lupakan. Ayo tidur"

**Kembali ke kamar Flippy**

"Ahh" Splendid mendesah pelan sementara serigaian Fliqpy makin melebar

"Ada apa hm, sudah menyerah? Tapi aku belum puas menyiksamu" jawabnya penuh nada penekanan, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya yang tak berdaya sambil terus memainkan pisau ditangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mencekik pelan leher Sang Hero.

"F-Fliq! Ugh! Perutku sakit! Kh! Badan lu BERAT BANGET tau!" Splendid protes sambil mendorong pelan pria didepannya untuk menjauh. Merusak suasana tegang barusan.

"Apa!? A-aku nggak seberat itu b-baka!" Semburat kecil muncul diwajah psikopatnya. Readers nggak bisa banyangin seorang Fliqpy jadi Tsundere? Author juga nggak bisa kok #dilemparpiso

"Ck, DIAM."Fliqpy balik jadi normal(dalam arti normalnya-Fliqpy). Pisaunya sempat menari nari diatas dahi Splendid sebelum dia meletakkannya disamping kepala Sang Hero

"Sekarang tunjukkan wajahmu"

"Hah?"Splendid yang udah nahan perih dan berat mengangkat alisnya, heran.

"Lepas kain pel yang ada dimatamu i-"

"INI BUKAN KAIN PEL!" Potong Splendid marah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menghina penutup mata legendarisnya itu.

"Hn, serbet be-"

"INI JUGA BUKAN SERBET BEKAS! INI PENUTUP MA-"

"-BERISIK! POKOKNYA LEPAS SAJALAH!" Fliqpy mulai ngamuk lalu memotong kain p- eh sori. Fliqpy memotong penutup mata Splendid dengan pisaunya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini wajah Sang Hero tanpa topeng terekspos jelas. Fliqpy menyerigai lagi.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihat wajah ini" ucap Fliqpy pelan sambil mengembuskan nafasnya ke telinga Splendid. nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi jangan remehkan pendengaran Sang Hero Biru itu.

"Hah? KAU-" Muka Splendid memerah, dia ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya namun tiba tiba pria bermata kuning diatasnya yang unyu tapi sadis itu menghentikan gerakannya

Fliqpy menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Splendid. Sekedar ciuman singkat tapi mengejutkan. Lidah Sang Psiko sempat menyelinap dimulut Sang Hero, mengabsen seluruh giginya dan menjilat langit langit mulutnya. Bola mata Splendid membulat sempurna, dan segera mendorong Fliqpy kuat kuat. Seutas saliva masih menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Diam" Fliqpy menatap lurus wajah Sang Hero tanpa berekspresi. Dia segera melepaskan Splendid yang masih kicep disana, dengan nafas tak beraturan dan bahunya masih naik turun. Fliqpy? Seorang Fliqpy? Menciumnya?

Splendid tidak tau perasaan apa yang lewat barusan

"Aku tau semuanya. Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu besok malam" Splendid menatapnya heran

Pria bermata emas itu berjongkok didepannya. Wajah Fliqpy mendekat kearah wajah Splendid yang makin memerah sehingga Sang Hero menutup kedua mata birunya. Tak lama Sang Hero itu merasakan sensasi kehangatan di dahinya. Fliqpy mengecup dahi Splendid yang membekas goresan pisaunya. Ia juga mengecup semua goresan yang ada di pipi, lengan, dan leher Splendid. Lalu bangkit menuju tempat tidur meninggalkan Sang Hero yang sudah collapse ditempat. Senyuman puas terpampang dibibirnya

Ya, Disini memang ada 2 peraturan.

Pertama, Fliqpy tau semuanya

Kedua, bila Fliqpy tidak mengetahuinya, kembali ke peraturan pertama.

Malam itu berakhir dengan tenang dikediaman Flippy.

Epilog

Keesokan harinya...

"Akhirnya kita sampai"

Setelah mendaki gunung melewati lembah(?) Bus itu berhenti didepan pagar sebuah Villa nan jauh dari Happy Tree Town.

"Eh Lam"

"Ya?"

"Ini beneran Villa-mu?" Tanya Giggles nggak yakin

"Iya, ada apa? Maaf ya kalau tempatnya kecil. Aku cuma boleh memakai villa yang paling kecil " Lammy menunduk sedih

"PALING KECIL? KECIL DARI HONGKONG? INI MAH HUTAN AMAZON MUAT!" /oke yang ini hiperbola

Sekaya itukah keluarga Lammy? Tidak hanya mempunyai pelayan yang sebelas duabelas dengan Sebby dari fandom sebelah(Perbedaan warna rambut dan pakaian), mobil mewah, rumah mewah? Apa lagi? Apa rahasianya? Mungkin hanya Lammy sekeluarga yang tau. Tuhan juga tau. Oh, Fliqpy pun juga tau, karena Fliqpy tau semuanya.

**Tu Bi Kontinyu**

a/n: Gimana? oke sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena lupa sama sekali untuk melanjutkan fic ini gara gara kebanyakan baca doujin AoKaga/curhat/ dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membacanya sampai akhir :) Mind to Review?


End file.
